Love Me Some Pie
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't need an occasion to eat pie. But when there is an occasion, there has to be pie. (One-shot, Winchester Sister, rated T for swearing)


**Hi guys! So, I decided to write another short story, sticking to the idea of Dean and Sam having a sister. So here is another little one-shot, starring the OC I created, Judith. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Love Me Some Pie

The front door slammed open, making Judith jump. Standing in the small kitchen of the motel room, she turned around to face the entrance as Dean was shoved inside by his father. Dean almost stumbled but quickly regained his balance and faced an enraged John.

"What the _fuck_ were you even thinking?! You nearly got us _killed_!" The elder man shouted, pointing an accusing finger to his son. Judith witnessed the scene in silence, not even daring to move. She'd seen John angry before, but this was about the angriest he could get. She remembered seeing him like this when the shtriga had attacked Sam when they were kids. The look in her father's eyes had terrified her back then, and it still did now.

"I had it. If you hadn't intervene, I could have…" Dean talked back to John, bad idea…

"You _could_ have! That's the point! You can't take chances with these things, and you know it!" John retorted, grabbing his son by the collar of his shirt. Dean tried to pull himself out of his vice-like grip, to no avail. John slapped the back of his head repeatedly, making Dean go dizzy. "And don't you dare talking back to me again, boy, or so help me, I'll make sure you don't _ever_ talk again!" He threatened, scaring Judith even more with his booming voice.

When he let go of Dean's collar, the boy straightened his shirt, taking a quick glance in Judith's way, feeling somewhat ashamed and sorry that she had to witness that. He looked back at his father, balling his fists out of anger towards the man who had just humiliated him before his sister.

"I'm done with your shit, boy. I'm gonna take Sam with me for now. You stay _right_ fucking here." John then instructed with the same threatening tone.

"Oh, so I'm grounded now?" Dean retorted, annoyed. Judith didn't know why he kept provoking his father. It would only get him killed!

"Yes! You don't go out of that room until I come back, not even to buy food or whatever! You stay. In. Here. You understand me?" John started to shout louder, Dean didn't like it, but he couldn't say 'no' to the man. Dean liked to play with fire, but he wasn't suicidal.

"Yes." He barked, looking at his father with daring eyes.

"Yes…?" John repeated, trailing off, waiting for something else.

"Yes, _Sir_!" Dean finally said, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head as if to say 'happy now?'

"You better work on that tone of yours before I come back, son…" Here came another threat. John Winchester hated many things in the world, but if you had to pick one, it would be insubordination. Dean remained silent this time, but his blood was still boiling with rage.

John finally looked at his daughter, and smiled lovingly, as if he just noticed her. She hadn't moved from where she was when he and Dean barged in, standing in the small kitchen area with her back to the counter, hugging herself as if she needed comfort. He walked to her slowly. His heart sank when he saw the look she gave him, she was scared of him. He had shouted on her brother and beaten him right in front of her. He immediately regretted showing her such a violent sight. On top of that, he knew she would be mad at him for beating her big brother like he did. But he had no choice if he wanted rigor and discipline.

"We'll be back soon, Baby girl, I love you." He said, softly kissing her forehead, silently seeking forgiveness. He back up slowly and gave her a sad smile.

"Love you." She whispered, half-heartedly, unable to suppress the light resentment she had against him. John then turned around to exit the room, closing the door and leaving with the Impala. Dean stared at the door, grating his teeth. When the fading sound of the car was but a faint rumble, Dean rubbed the back of his head with his hand, where his father had hit him.

"Ah… Son of a bitch…" He mumbled, hissing in pain and kicking the nearest furniture to evacuate some of his anger. When he calm down a little, his look went up to his sister. She looked worried, but he couldn't help noticing her moving awkwardly, shifting her weight from one feet to the other, as if she was hiding something behind her back. "What' you hiding here?" He asked with a nod and a smirk. Judith unwrapped her arms and let them hang along her sides.

"Uh nothing…" She answered immediately. "It's just… Nothing." She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me, because you're bad at it." He retorted, slowly making his way to her.

She nibble on her bottom lip, her gaze never leaving his green eyes. Dean smiled widely before grabbing her by the waist and tickling her mercilessly. She bent forward, trying to free herself from his grip, laughing hard. "Stop, please!" She begged. Dean stopped as she wipe a tear with her hand. He could now see what she had been hiding behind her back.

His mouth opened slightly at the sight of a freshly baked cherry pie. Judith took out a lighter and lit the single candle placed in the middle. Dean look at his sister, smiling at her lovingly.

"I made it myself..." She said, entwining her fingers with his and looking at him with a sweet smile. "Happy birthday, Dean."


End file.
